The invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and a tread therefor, which has primary use on paved surfaces, but has additional application in off-the-road uses.
In the tire art, it is often the case that different tires and different treads are made for different uses and applications. For example, a low net-to-gross tread pattern has advantages for a tire that is designed to prevent hydroplaning, and high net-to-gross tread patterns have application in tires designed for high traction on smooth surfaces. Likewise, open tread patterns are deemed useful for off the road applications, but often are considered to be too noisy for on-road applications.
It is a continuing goal in the art to provide tires and tread patterns which have desirable aspects for a broad range of applications, and it is a goal in the art to develop methods to design such tires.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of designing a tire which has broad range applications, and to provide a tire made by the method.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and claims.